Solo es trabajo
by EliannKamui
Summary: Gakupo es un joven que no le ha ido muy bien en la vida y se vuelve gigolo para poder terminar con su carrera universitaria, volverse alguien en la vida era lo que más deseaba darle en cara a aquellas personas que le dijeron que no iba a ser nadie, lo que era ahora Pero todo se ve arruinado cuando un estudiante de la misma universidad comienza a chantajearlo.


_Solo es un simple trabajo, no me siento orgulloso, no es de los mejores, no por ello soy grandioso ni mucho menos, no odio mi trabajo pero tampoco lo amo, solo es algo que con el tiempo dejaré atrás._

 _Soy un gigolo, no me quedo de otra por así decirlo, si vengo de la baja vida, en la que mis padres no se preocupaban por mi hasta el punto de que yo podía estar hasta altas horas en las calles cuando cumplí mis dieciocho y me gradué de segundaría mis padres me echaron de casa._

 _Me quede en casa de un amigo durante un tiempo pero sabía que mi estadía allí no podía durar mucho, cuando pude conseguir un trabajo, no lograba mantenerme porque la señora comenzó a cobrarme habitación y comida, ya que mi amigo era un vago que no hacía nada._

 _La carrera que yo deseaba cursar el semestre era demasiado costoso, por lo que decir que lo que me quedaba de mi pobre salario no alcanzaría para mi matricula, intente conseguir otro empleo, pero extrañamente el dinero que yo reunía desaparecía mágicamente y era que mi "amigo" me robaba el dinero, por lo tanto abrí una cuenta bancaria para que no me siguiera quitando dinero sin mi permiso y sin consideración a mi deseo de estudiar._

 _Pero con dos trabajos, aun no alcanzaba para mi matricula, conseguí un empleo nocturno en un bar, trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche decir que dormía como dos horas como máximo, para ir a mi trabajo en una tienda, al salir de la tienda ir a la floristería, luego de allí prepararme para el bar._

 _Descansos mínimos, apenas y los domingo era que me la pasaba echado todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada más que dormir, por lo cual la señora madre de mi amigo me reclamaba no podía estar echado allí sin hacer nada porque yo no ayudaba en las tareas del hogar._

 _Así que decir que tenían consideración conmigo era mentir, ya cansado de eso logre conseguir un departamento que no llegaba ni a estudio era sumamente pequeño, desagradable y sofocante, pero me serviría para algo preparar la comida y dormir mis dos horas._

 _Pero como dije con anterioridad ni eso alcanzaba para mi matrícula universitaria, un día un gigolo habló conmigo trabajando en el bar, estaba sumamente borracho, me conto cuanto ganaba y lo que era bueno en el trabajo y lo malo._

 _Entonces pensé "eso yo lo puedo hacer" después de todo dentro de poco acabaría mi contrato en la tienda, que luego de una larga meditación lo hice._

 _Fue difícil al principio no sabía cómo comenzar realmente, no es fácil vender tu cuerpo como mercancía para mujeres, porque siempre me había sentido atraído por las mujeres y no cambiaría, decir que permitiría que un hombre me tocara o me penetrara ¡Jamás iba a pasar! Podré estar necesitado pero no desesperado._

 _Con el tiempo logre crearme cierta fama entre las jóvenes de sociedad, por mi apariencia atractiva, sería difícil decir físico ya que no llevaba un buen cuidado de este era delgado y pálido, ganaba bien con ello, mejor que teniendo mis tres empleos a los cuales deje, comencé a ejercitar mi cuerpo teniendo un mejor aspecto físico._

 _Y me vi más solicitado por las damas, yo era su acompañante perfecto, aquel que a veces llevaban a un restaurant para no sentirse solas o pensar que realmente "estaban pagando por mis servicios" muchas veces querían ser tratadas con amor y cariño, otras con agresividad y lascivia._

 _A veces mis clientas se enamoraban de mí pero me tocaba decirles "no me veas como un hombre, veme como a un muñeco de fría porcelana que cumple tu más perversos deseos"_

 _¡Y no podía estar más feliz! Porque al fin podría ingresar a estudiar, mi carrera duraba siete años lo cual era un tanto frustrante, siempre le decía a mis clientas que no me llamaran en horarios de estudios tenía una agenda establecida para todas y cada una._

 _Tenía un buen departamento, ropa de calidad, mis compañeros pensaban que yo era alguien de dinero porque me daban regalos ostentosos como un deportivo negro, era un auto completamente hermoso al principio no quise aceptarlo no me parecía lo correcto pero ella había insistido tanto que no me quedo de otra además yo no sabía conducir ¿Cómo podía andar conduciendo dicho auto?_

 _Así que me quedo aprender a conducirlo de allí me transportaba la universidad, de eso regresaba a mi departamento guardaba el auto y salía, por los mensajes de mi clientas._

 _Luka Megurine "Te espero en el lugar de siempre a las seis treinta"_

 _Teto Kasane "Te espero en el restaurante Blue Berry a las ocho y cincuenta"_

 _Luka Megurine era una mujer de sociedad bastante adinerada que podría tener a varios hombres en su cama pero pocos sabían complacerlas por eso fue a mí, diciéndome "si puedes complacerme seré una de tus clientes constante", eso hice, a ella le gustaba ser tratada de manera brusca el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo, que fuera duro, fuerte, que la azotara y la hiciera gritar de placer._

 _Teto Kasane era similar y al mismo tiempo todo lo contrario le gustaba duro y rápido, llegar a tocar todos sus puntos, que la azotaran y nalguearan, pero al mismo tiempo que la trataran con amor._

 _Cada mujer era diferente a la otra, le gustaba posiciones distintas, se deleitaban en juegos variados, le conquistaban palabras diferentes a las demás._

 _Pero no es una vida fácil, decir que al principio lo fue para nada y más que a veces tenia discusiones con hombres por estar con sus mujeres cuando en realidad ellas pagaban por mí me llamaban de diversas formas e intentaban golpearme, pero haberme criado prácticamente en las calles y además haber participado en los clubes de kendo y karate me habían enseñado bien la defensa personal._

 _Pero nada me entreno para lo que vendría después, por qué siendo un gigolo y estudiando medicina no podían saber que ese era mi oficio con el cual me mantenía mi trabajo con el que mantenía mis estudios ¿cuál fue el problema? Cuando un estudiante de la misma universidad que yo lo descubrió._

 _Su hermana era una de mis clientes y él lo descubrió me tenía que topar con su hermana los jueves a las diez, él sabía que su hermana se encontraba con un gigolo porque a pesar de ser una joven bonita no tenía ningún prospecto a una relación o desear una prefería solamente algo causal y momentáneo._

 _Su mirada estuvo fija en mi largo rato y me sonrió, yo no lo había visto antes porque éramos de salones completamente distantes, pero me encontró en la universidad, me dijo; yo sé que eres un gigolo ¿sería una lástima que se enteraran no? con eso comenzó a chantajearme._

 _Él es homosexual e hizo que yo fingiera tener una relación con él, no me gustaba para nada pero yo era uno de los chicos populares y él bueno, no._

 _Al final no me toco más que acceder a todo lo que me pidiera con tal de mantener en secreto que yo era un gigolo._

 _Salir con él a citas, tomarnos fotos para postearlas en sus redes sociales, almorzar con él, besarlo, juro que me fue difícil besarlo, porque no me gustaban los hombres, pero al final solo fingía que era su hermana y pasaba el trago amargo._

 _Fingir que tenía una pareja era problemático para mí porque en primera desde que tenía "ese" trabajo no quería tener una relación por el simple hecho de que podría estropear ambos, pero ahora estaba allí fingiendo tener una relación con otro chico._

 _No sabía si realmente él lo hacía para llamar la atención o por el simple hecho de que se sentía realmente solo y es que supe que era un chico demasiado solitario y sin amigos, su hermana me hablaba de él de cuando en cuando, me decía que era muy dedicado en los estudios pero muy tímido para relacionarse con personas, aunque siendo sincero no tiene problemas en extorsionarme el señor tímido._

 _"Hoy llévame flores" "Quiero que te muestres romántico conmigo" pedidos así era lo que él así hasta que descubrí él por qué, su ex pareja le había engañado, diciendo que era un inútil y que jamás serviría para él amor o que alguien lo amaría jamás su hermana me contó que estuvo deprimido por semanas, el chico que lo rechazo estudia también en la universidad._

 _Supongo que me está usando para vengarse de él, al menos eso pensé al principio conocí al chico siempre nos miraba mal era un joven algo bajito de estatura con el cabello rubio y ojos azules de nombre Kagamine Len, a ser sinceros el chico no me caía demasiado bien._

 _Pero entonces me enteré que la razón por la que él nos miraba así de feo, era porque él gustaba de mí, entonces para él era una dulce venganza llegue a creerlo realmente así._

 _Tanto que de hecho yo le seguía el juego sin que él me lo pidiera era cariñoso con él, le tomaba la mano le daba besos en la frente y le decía que le quería cuando aquel chico estaba cerca, pero luego le trataba normal y me iba._

 _El peor momento fue cuando me ordeno que le hiciera el amor, su hermana me dijo que él era virgen que esa era una de las razones por la que Len le había dejado pero ¿por qué me pedía eso? Suspire mirando hacia el techo, realmente no quería hacerlo con él, me agradaba tan solo un poco pero era difícil tener que fingir una relación con un hombre cuando no te gustan, pero sería más difícil tener relaciones sexuales con uno cuando apenas y me estaba acostumbrado a besarlo._

 _Pero tenía que hacerlo todo para guardar el secreto._

 _Entonces tuve que investigar, algo que me costó hacer e incluso digerir me costaba ver aquello al principio baje la pantalla de la laptop tome una bocana de aire y seguí viendo, también leyendo sobre el tema._

 _Cuando acabe termine más traumado de lo que quería y más enfadado de lo que debería ¿Cómo cojones se podían meter esa mierda en el pene y gemir de placer que rayos? ¿No en que rayos pensaba yo al ver eso? Es obvio que eso no era lo que él quería pero maldita curiosidad te maldito una y mil veces._

 _Suspire para acostarme a dormir pero lo peor es que tenía todas esas imágenes en la cabeza, esa noche tuve un sueño realmente extraño del cual no deseo acordarme._

 _Era ese día en el que tenía que hacerlo con él, atendí a mis clientas temprano en parte para mentalizarme lo que haría hoy con él, cuando llegue a su departamento me sonrió, le sonreí levemente._

 _No me desagrada él, si fueran otras circunstancias de seguro lograríamos ser amigos pero no lo son, soy un tipo chantajeado por otro tipo, forzado a fingir una relación además de tener relaciones sexuales con él._

 _-Pensé que no vendrías –pronuncio dejándome pasar hacia su departamento era espacioso y muy ordenado –_

 _-Soy hombre de palabra Kaito deberías ya saberlo bien –Contesté, me le quede mirando un momento ¿qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Darle duro contra el muro? –_

 _-¿Quieres algo de comer? – Me pregunto ¡oh! ¡Podría decir te quiero a ti! Y tener un dialogo así como esa mierda que estuve leyendo –_

 _-No gracias ya cene –Comenté asintió –pero me gustaría agua_

 _-Claro –Contestó para servirme el agua se notaba que él se encontraba nervioso, al beber el agua le observe un momento si estaba nervioso, su manera de respirar, sus dedos que se movía constantemente, como se relamía el labio –_

 _-Bien, supongo que esto será nuevo para ambos – deje el vaso en su lugar para llegar a su lado, le sonreí para inclinarme y besarle, fue un beso lento, mordí ligeramente su labio para que me abriera paso a su boca saboreándolo, era un sabor dulce, como el helado de vainilla –_

 _Lo fui empujando hasta pegarlo contra la pared soltó un quejido, mis manos se adentraron en su camisa para que nos separáramos del beso y comenzara a besar morder y lamer su cuello._

 _-Gakupo –Se quejó, sonreí –_

 _-Está bien seré cuidadoso –Le susurré el asintió –_

 _Trago saliva para dejarse hacer, me deshice de su ropa igual que él de la mía sonrió mientras acariciaba mi torso y pecho, por primera vez solté un ligero temblor mientras sentía como me acariciaba._

 _-Realmente que eres hermoso Gakupo –Murmuro sus ojos me miraban igual que aquellas clientas que se enamoraron de mí –_

 _-No me veas como un hombre, veme como a un muñeco de fría porcelana que cumple tu más perversos deseos –Susurre en su oído para que él temblara pero negó –_

 _-Eres un hermoso hombre Gakupo –Contestó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios –la mujer que te enamore y sea dueña de tu corazón será afortunada._

 _Quede sorprendido ante sus palabras, le sonreí algo leve pero negué –No puedo amar a nadie, interrumpiría con mi trabajo._

 _-En algún momento tal vez –Me encogí de hombros –Mientras tanto, mientras que no te enamores de nadie… ¿estarás conmigo?_

 _-Si –No sabía por qué lo dije realmente no le seguí el juego me salió –_

 _Comencé a lamer y besar lentamente su cuerpo, sonreí por que olía a jabón y perfume pero no hice ningún comentario por ello, sus quejidos eran sutiles mientras acariciaba mi espalda, lamí sus pezones comenzando a succionar y morder el izquierdo mientras pellizcaba el derecho, al dejarlo rojo y erecto repetí la acción con el contrarió escuchando los quejidos que salían de sus labios._

 _Comencé a bajar dejando besos por su pecho y vientre recorriendo con mis manos su figura despacio sin ninguna prisa, no había por qué tenerla ¿verdad? Deje una laguna en su ombligo para llegar a sus caderas mordiendo, dejando una marca allí._

 _-Trague saliva al llegar a su ropa interior, comencé a bajarla lentamente, preparándome mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer –Gakupo –le escuche soltar un quejido de mi nombre –_

 _Le sonreí intentado darle confianza observando como su cuerpo temblaba bajo mi tacto me deshice de su ropa interior observando su miembro, un nudo se me hizo en el estómago._

 _-"ignóralo" –Tome una bocanada de aire para comenzar a besar nuevamente desde su cadera hasta llegar a su miembro, sentí una sensación de repulsión pero intente ahogarla, su olor era ligeramente fuerte borrado sutilmente por el jabón –"Tienes que hacerlo" –Tome su miembro entre mis manos, soltando un ligero suspiro intentado sacar la tensión de mi cuerpo y esa sensación de aversión al tener otro miembro viril entre mis manos, deje un beso en la punta esa efecto de nauseas llego otra vez –"supéralo y hazlo" –me ordene a mí mismo dejando lamidas, intentado ignorar que aquello me repugnaba, lo metí en mi boca, ahogando todo tipo de sensaciones –"piensa que es un helado u otra cosa"_

 _-¡ah! –Se quejó, intente darme más valor – ¡mh! –Sus caderas se alzaron haciendo que me llegara a la garganta y casi me ahogara –_

 _Me aleje un poco dejando un camino de saliva, le observe con cierto reproche mientras él soltaba un ligero "lo siento" sostuve con una mano su cadera impidiéndole moverla para intentar volver a mi cometido, seguí con la felación._

 _-¡Ah! ¡Gakupo! ¡Uh! –Se arqueaba, se estremecía temblaba, se notaba que era virgen –mmmhh…ah –Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse hasta que se corrió aquello me había tomado de sorpresa y me aleje escupiendo su semen –_

 _-"Desagradable" –pensé limpiándome la boca observando su expresión, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos cristalinos y acuosos por el placer, sus labios…se veía tan tentadores que solo me le acerque para besarlo intentado borrar este sabor, o tal vez solo darle una probada de su propia medicina –_

 _-Gakupo –Murmuro –Déjame hacerlo yo también._

 _-¿eh? –En lo que llevaba de tiempo mi "trabajo" nadie absolutamente había hecho lo mismo por mí, le observe un momento para tragar saliva –Está bien supongo._

 _Me quite mi ropa interior, podía sentir su mirada atenta en mi miembro, solté un suspiro de antelación para que comenzara a besarme desde mi cuello bajando por mi pecho, vientre y caderas hasta llegar a mi pene, se acercó y pude sentir como lo olía._

 _-huele bien –menciono ¿Cómo un pene puede oler bien? – ¿te bañaste antes de venir conmigo?_

 _-Siempre lo hago, no es que a mis clientas le guste el aroma a sexo que queda impregnado en la piel por estar con alguien más –Respondí –_

 _-¿cuántas veces te bañas al día? –Me pregunto –_

 _-. . . . De tres a cuatro veces –mencione –_

 _-Te pagan bien –Susurro –_

 _-Si –no sabía si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación pero aun así no pude evitar responderla –_

 _Comenzó a acariciar mi miembro subiendo y bajando lentamente, solté un suspiro, su lengua comenzó a lamerlo como si una de esas paletas heladas que comía constantemente se tratase, me queje vaya hacia tiempo que realmente nadie me hacía esto._

 _-mh, ah –me queje observándole acaricie con suavidad su cabello mientras se lo metía a la boca –oh –Su boca caliente, su lengua vaya que se sentía bien – mh…ah…ah –Fue un buen rato así no lo niego un buen y placentero rato hasta que me di cuenta que –Kaito deja de intentarlo, tengo bastante aguante._

 _-mh –Se quejó alejándose –me duele –menciono sobando su barbilla para que yo riera y le besara –_

 _-"Ingenuo" –pensé mientras le volvía a acariciar esta vez hasta bajar hasta sus muslos, intente llegar a su ano para que cerrara las piernas por inercia–_

 _-L…lo siento –murmuro sus piernas temblaban un poco por ello –_

 _-Está bien –Respondí para tomarle de los muslos bien no podía ir directo al grano jugare un poco más –_

 _Comencé a dejar ligeros mordiscos en sus muslos sus piernas estaban temblando como si fueran de gelatina, sonreí mientras escuchaba sus quejidos, hasta llegar a su entrada, bien no será muy diferente de hacerlo con una mujer analmente ¿no? olí allí, el olor a jabón era más intenso en esta zona._

 _-"¿Se limpió tan bien solo para mí? –Alcé un poco mi cuerpo observándole completamente sonrojado, tembloroso y con los ojos cristalinos algo en mi pecho reacciono –_

 _-¿Gaku? –Inquirió en un suspiro, me le acerque para besarle disfrutando de su boca, sabe a vainilla muy dulce, no a licor o cigarrillos –_

 _-"supongo que debo agradecerte de manera adecuada ¿no?" –pensé mientras dejaba una lamida por el costado de su rostro –_

 _Su cuerpo temblaba bajo mi tacto y se dejaba hacer a mis caricias, tome mi bolso que quedó tendido al lado nuestro sacando lubricante, me miras tu rostro está más rojo si eso es posible y yo sonrió, al dejar caer abundante del líquido en mis dedos y tu ano inserto el primero._

 _-¡Ah! –Te quejaste cerrando fuerte los ojos, apretando los labios, tensándote completamente, eres tan apretado –_

 _-Relájate –Susurro en tú oído es la primera vez que estoy con alguien virgen a ser sinceros, intento mover mi dedo, realmente es tan apretado, mi corazón late agitadamente, me estoy excitando ¿verdad? –Sabes que no quiero hacerte daño._

 _-…uhm… –Se relajó lentamente observándome nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar intentando distraerlo – ¡Ah! –Te quejas ligeramente cuando inserto el segundo haciendo tijeras en tu interior –Duele…_

 _-pasara –Asintió nuevamente, a veces miro tus ojos me doy cuenta de que son hermosos, así de esa manera cristalinos y llorosos dándome suplicas silenciosas –_

 _El tercero es insertado otro quejido de dolor con jadeos sale de tus labios, mientras beso lentamente tu cuerpo y acaricio tu miembro, de repente sueltas un fuerte gemido arqueando tu espalda, trago saliva ante esto creo que he encontrado aquello que tanto llaman punto G._

 _-Ga…ku –Te queja mientras mueves lentamente tus caderas contra mis dedos, me suplicas palabras que solo dices con tu mirada –_

 _-Bien –Respondí saque mis dedos escuchando tu replica – ¿ansioso?_

 _-Tal vez –Contestó mientras observaba a otro lado sonrojado –_

 _-Saco un condón de mi bolso colocándomelo sé que él es virgen pero ante todo la protección, me miro interrogante mientras yo le sonreía –Costumbres del oficio que no se pueden perder –mencione para que asintiera –_

 _-Entiendo –pronuncia, suelta un profundo suspiro le observo atentamente –estoy listo._

 _-¿podrías ponerte en cuatro? –Pregunte trago saliva para asentir sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, me acomode para entrar estaba sumamente apretado –_

 _-¡AH! –Se quejó aferrándose a su camisa en el suelo –_

 _Me quedo quieto completamente intentado que se acostumbre al hecho de ser invadido por mi miembro, fueron minutos hasta que comencé a moverme de manera lenta, soltaba diversos sollozos mientras yo tomaba su miembro masajeándolo, besaba su espalda, era movimientos lentos intentado no lastimarlo aunque sabía que era algo sumamente difícil._

 _Con los minutos se me hizo más fácil moverme en su interior, sus quejidos se escuchaban más sonoros pero aun así – ¿estás bien? ¿No te estoy lastimando?_

 _-ah…ah…estoy bien…ah…se siente bien –Respondió –más…quiero más._

 _Comenzó a pedir más su cuerpo se estremecía, sus paredes me apretaban y la fricción era realmente deliciosa no puedo negar que estaba disfrutando de esto, de los sonidos que salían de sus labios, del eco de nuestros cuerpos._

 _-Ah…ng… ah –Su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo estaba seguro estaba a punto de correrse –Gakupo…Gakupo quiero ver tu rostro…ah…_

 _-¿eh? –mi respiración estaba agitada, me salí de su interior para que se volteara me sonrió mientras yo me sentaba, comenzando a cabalgarme –ug…_

 _-mh…ng –Le tome de sus caderas mientras se acercaba para besarme me aleje tal vez por costumbre pero aun así me obligo a besarle su lengua y la mía batallaban –_

 _Nos separamos con un hilillo de saliva su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía, comencé a besar y morder su cuello dejando mordiscos y chupones escuchando sus quejidos, comenzaba a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido hasta que él termino corriéndose, faltaron unas estocadas más para que yo le siguiera._

 _Ambos estábamos tendidos en el suelo respirando con dificultad luego del orgasmo, me sonrió para besarme le correspondí mientras él se levantaba y yo salía de su interior, se acostó a un lado y yo me senté._

 _-me tengo que ir –pronuncie mientras me quitaba el condón busque el cesto de la basura para tirarlo volví a la sala para observar a Kaito aun acostado casi dormido–_

 _-Quédate, duerme conmigo –murmuro –_

 _-No puedo –Respondí –_

 _-No te lo estoy pidiendo Gakupo, te lo estoy ordenando –Contestó hice una mueca para suspirar –_

 _-Sí, mi lord –Pronuncie para observar su sonrisa estiro sus brazos hacia mí me le acerque para que me abrazara, mis codos quedaban apoyados en el piso para no poner todo mi peso sobre él y me besara –_

 _Me separe un poco para que él intentara levantarse, que obviamente tuvo un resultado que casi se cayera, lo tome de la cadera para ayudarle mejor._

 _-uh –Se quejó –_

 _Suspire –Es normal es tu primera vez no intentes moverte mucho._

 _-Y así me querías dejar solo –Mascullo mientras yo le cargaba –_

 _-Tú fuiste quien me lo pidió –Farfullo algo molesto mientras yo soltaba una ligera risa –_

 _Lo acosté en la cama mientras él me halaba para acostarme a su lado suspire, mientras él se acomodaba en mi pecho, luego de un rato se durmió, me le quede mirando dormir, su rostro era bonito ¿por qué no podía conseguir una pareja? si bueno era torpe, muchas veces ingenuo, parlanchín, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, era una buena persona a pesar de que me tenía chantajeado lo podía notar, se sentía solo._

 _Suspire para acomodarme mejor y dormirme, me desperté temprano, Kaito aún seguía dormido, por alguna extraña razón había tenido una buena noche de sueño no me sentía tan cansado como la mayoría de veces, intente levantarme pero me tenía abrazado._

 _Con cuidado aleje sus brazos y piernas pasándole una almohada para que le abrazara, suponiendo que Kaito no se iba a levantar dentro de un rato e indagando que no se podría tampoco mover bien me tocaba quedarme, me alborote un poco el cabello por ello observándole dormir._

 _Salí de su habitación para recoger mi ropa que estaba en la sala tome un baño, luego de arreglarme, saque mi celular observando a quienes tendría que atender hoy, espero que Kaito esté mejor para la tarde, prepare el desayuno, luego de que solo me faltara servirlo escuche un quejido y como si alguien se cayera rápidamente fui corriendo hacia su habitación._

 _-¿estás bien? –pregunte mientras le ayudaba a levantarse –_

 _-Sí, solo un poco adolorido –Contestó –_

 _-Qué bueno –Sonreí para que me observara me tomo del cabello para besarme, sonriéndome –_

 _-Gracias por quedarte –pronuncio sentí algo en el pecho que no supe identificar por su mirada –_

 _-mi lord me lo ordeno tenía que quedarme ¿no? –Río por ello –anda, el desayuno ya está listo –le ayude a ponerse su ropa interior y pantalones –_

 _Desayunamos y me quede con él, tomo un analgésico para luego tomar un baño en el que le acompañé, luego de eso estábamos en la sala viendo televisión._

 _-¿trabajo? –Me pregunto –_

 _-Si –Respondí –_

 _-Deberías ir –Contestó, lo sé, lo sé bien pero algo en mí no quería dejarlo en semejante estado –_

 _-Si –pronuncie –Volveré más tarde_

 _-Si –Tome mi bolso y al voltear su mirada era sumamente triste, suspire para darle un beso en los labios sonriéndole –_

 _-¿por qué fue eso? –Me pregunto yo solo me encogí de hombros –_

 _-Supongo que porque quise –me di media vuelta para irme aunque no sin antes tomar sus llaves –_

 _Tome mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a mis clientas, sonreí, para ir hacia mi casa, tome mi laptop guardándola en mi bolso y unos papeles que necesitaba, me cambie de ropa, salí de allí para ir a la tienda y luego regrese al departamento de Kaito._

 _-Estoy de vuelta –mencione –_

 _-Bienvenido de vuelta, no te espera de regreso tan pronto –contestó – de hecho ¿no deberías estar trabajando?_

 _-Sí, pero tengo trabajo de la universidad que hacer, no descuido la universidad por el trabajo y mis clientas saben que mis estudios son importantes para mí –Comenté –Y ya que tú sigues sin poder moverte, bueno puedo hacer mi trabajo aquí mientras te cuido ¿no?_

 _-Supongo –murmuro mientras yo llevaba lo que había comprado a la cocina –_

 _No mentía cuando decía que tenía trabajo que hacer, me quede haciendo mi trabajo mientras Kaito estaba comiendo helado mirando el televisor._

 _Pasaron los años faltaba poco para que yo terminara mi carrera, Kaito seguía a mi lado ya no era que me importaba mucho el hecho de que me chantajeara porque ya no lo hacía, no me decía que me lo ordenaba porque…en un punto termine haciendo lo que él quería por voluntad propia hasta que._

 _-Se acabó –me dijo un día sin más –_

 _-¿qué? –Pregunte observándole completamente fuera de mí –_

 _-Lo que has escuchado se acabó –comentó –No le diré nada a nadie y no tienes por qué estar más a mi lado, se acabó._

 _Me dejo allí en el patio de la universidad completamente solo sin decirme más palabras, en mi mente solo podía procesar una cosa ¿qué acaba de pasar? tan de repente había dicho que todo terminaba._

 _Me quede un tiempo sin entenderlo, ¿Cómo podía pasar? nuestra relación siempre había sido ficticia lo sabía, pero llevábamos casi cinco años en ella aun no podía entenderlo, entonces me di de cuenta de que al regresar caminaba hasta su departamento y que iba demasiado a los lugares que frecuentábamos._

 _En la noche ni siquiera podía dormir bien, tal vez porque me había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado, esto me está cansado no entiendo lo que está pasando, no puedo trabajar correctamente y tampoco me he estado concentrado y es lo peor, porque si algo llega a pasar por mi descuido a un paciente estoy perdido._

 _Esa tarde no había dormido bien tenía clases y me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad necesitaba llevarle un trabajo a un profesor, pero luego lo encontré a él estaba con otro chico y sentí una sensación que jamás había sentido antes estar en mi pecho, ese chico le tomo la mano y él no parecía inmutarse por ello ni alejarla._

 _Me enoje, me acerque rápidamente a Kaito y aleje aquella mano de la suya no merecía tocar su mano._

 _-¿Gakupo? –Lo tome del brazo y comencé a arrastrarlo lejos – ¡Gakupo suéltame me lastimas!_

 _-¡Hey! –exclamo el otro chico –_

 _-¡Tú no te metas! –Prorrumpí mi mirada y mi voz denotaban mi enojo lo solté cuando estábamos alejado de todos –_

 _-¡¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa?! –exclamo enojado –_

 _-¿qué me pasa a mí? ¡Qué te pasa a ti! –Le respondí – como… ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te toque? ¿Acaso sales con él? ¿Acaso lo que tuvimos no significo algo para ti?_

 _-en primera no es tu problema con quien salgo Gakupo en segunda ¿lo que tuvimos? ¡Tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada y lo sabes! –Exclamo no sabía cómo actuar –_

 _-¡¿Y qué mierda fueron estos malditos cuatro años?! –Respondí –_

 _-pero es que acaso no puedes estar feliz por ello ¿acaso no era un tormento para ti? Gakupo yo te chantajee para que estuvieras conmigo, te obligaste a tener una relación conmigo, a besarme, a acariciarme, darme detalles, tener relaciones sexuales ¿acaso me crees tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta que esos detalles eran obligados? deje de ordenártelo pero sabía bien que lo hacías para que yo no dijera nada –Pronuncio mirándome enojado –_

 _-¿qué? ¡Lo hacía por que quería! ¡Por qué me nacía hacerlo! –Contesté ¡¿Estar feliz?! ¡No puedo estar feliz! –_

 _-¡A ti no te nacía nada! Fue lo mejor acabar con todo –Respondió –No tienes por qué preocuparte no diré nada ¿bien? si eso es lo que más te asusta._

 _-¡Con un demonio Kaito! ¡Hiciste que me enamorara de ti para luego tirarme a la basura! –le grite completamente enojado luego de ello me tape la boca ¿qué había dicho yo si quiera? –_

 _-¿qué? –murmuro, me encontré temblando sin razón alguna no sabía por qué –_

 _-Nada, olvídalo –Estaba adolorido sentía la garganta agrietada jamás había pasado por este dolor –. . .sabes que, tienes toda la razón, olvidaré que todo paso y….ya…_

 _-Gakupo…tú dijiste que…_

 _-¡Olvídalo! ¡Una muñeca como yo no tiene el derecho a enamorarse! –esperen… ¿eso que corre por mis ojos son? ¿Son lágrimas? –Soy desechable…y eso siempre lo supe… yo solo debo superarme hacerme un hombre de alto renombre y… y burlarme en la cara de aquellas personas que jamás creyeron que podía ser algo en la vida ¡Solo eso! – ¿por qué no dejo de temblar? ¿Por qué mis piernas tiemblan? ¿Por qué siento que voy a caer? –_

 _-Gakupo. . ._

 _-. . .solo… solo tengo que olvidar… y ya… que fui feliz a tu lado que todo lo que hacía a tu lado por más minúsculo que fuera… me hacía feliz… solo tengo que olvidar eso… porque siempre supe que soy una muñeca. . . una muñeca que no tiene el derecho a amar –me limpie las lágrimas y me trague el nudo en la garganta –Maldita sea pero que estúpido me debo ver ahora con un demonio –intentaba limpiarme las lágrimas –Está mierda nunca me había pasado, ni cuando mis padres me hacían dormir en las calles llore, demonios esto es tan patético_

 _-Recibí un fuerte abrazo por parte de Kaito, quise alejarlo pero no pude, porque yo necesitaba ese abrazo más que nada, sin siquiera darme cuenta deseaba sentirme querido por alguien –Gakupo lo siento –Se aferró fuerte a mí como si no me quisiera dejar ir –_

 _-¿por qué te disculpas? si no fuimos nada –respondí –solo. . .solo fui un idiota… solo eso._

 _-Supongo que nunca te conocí lo suficiente como para saber lo que pensaba –pronuncio –así que ¿empezamos de nuevo?_

 _-¿empezar de nuevo? me aleje del abrazo y limpie la última de mis lágrimas –Hola mucho gusto soy Gakupo Kamui soy estudiante de medicina y pronto me graduare –Estire mi mano hacia él me sonrió –_

 _-Soy Kaito Shion el placer es mío soy estudiante de arte –nos dimos un apretón de mano –dime Gakupo ¿quieres ir a por un café?_

 _-Claro luego de que le entregue un trabajo a mi profesor –Asintió para comenzar a seguirme –_

 _Poco después de eso acabe con mi trabajo de gigolo, Kaito y yo habíamos iniciado de cero y la mayoría de las noches estaba demasiado ocupado en el hospital con mi estudios, aunque siempre regresaba en la mañana y encontraba a Kaito pintando un cuadro o haciendo una escultura._

 _Sé que aún me falta tiempo para demostrarles a las personas que me lastimaron que soy mejor que ellas y que todo, creo que lo más difícil para mí fue cuando tuve que atender a mi madre en la sala de emergencia._

 _Pero logre mantener una relación estrictamente de medico paciente y solamente eso porque eso éramos, que ironía que yo me haya convertido en el médico que le salvaría la vida a la mujer que me rechazo como su hijo pero de ironías está hecha la vida ¿no?_

 _Y mi relación con Kaito digamos que, en la noche de cuando en cuando ingresa a mi consultorio dándome una grata sorpresa ¿y que puedo decir? siempre he sido una muñeca capaz de cumplir cualquier fantasía, pero ahora soy una muñeca amada y eso es… es maravilloso._

 _Fin._


End file.
